


Sweet Revenge

by muselesswriter



Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [1]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: Gawain is reunited with an old school friend, one that left him by himself, and it brought back a few unpleasant memories, so Gawain must have his revenge.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight & Squirrel | Percival (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Revenge

A lovely day, that’s what Gawain had in his mind when he first woke up after a good night of sleep, the sun was shining yet the weather wasn’t hot, his bills are paid and his son didn’t cause any trouble waking up, his pancakes flipped easily and they were perfectly shaped, today is a good day for Gawain.

_“Are you going to pick me up after school?”_ Squirrel asked, the other furrowed his brows _“didn’t Pym say that she will? It’s Thursday right?”_ the boy confirmed _“anything could_ _happen, she’s a doctor! What if someone come last minute needing her?”_ the boy questioned _“in that case, you can walk to the pharmacy, you’re thirteen, it’s time for you to be_ _responsible for your own self”_ the brunette replied, taking a sip of his coffee, even his coffee was perfect, Gawain started to feel suspicious.

_“What if a creepy guy in a white van stops and opens the door?”_ Squirrel pouted _“then don’t get into the vehicle”_ Gawain wasn’t a neglecting father, he was quite the opposite, the neighborhood he lived in was one of the safest places, a small community of people who knew each other, who grew up together and always looked after one another “ _what_ _if they force me into the van?_ ” Squirrel insisted _“then I’ll pray for their souls, now finish your pancakes, you’re going to school and you’re coming to the pharmacy after, by yourself, I need help”_

The boy grumbled, but he did as told without any further arguing, Gawain was certain something was wrong, no day can be this perfect, they both got ready and left their apartment, the older walked the boy to his school, it wasn’t that far but Squirrel enjoyed the road better with a company, especially Gawain’s, he hugged him goodbye and watched him go.

The man headed towards his pharmacy, the Green Pharmacy, he enjoyed his work, he was devoted to helping, he sold all high-quality products at the best prices, and the people called him their very own Green Knight.

Everything went smoothly, he sold few things and the time passed by quickly, he looked at the clock, ten minutes until Squirrel returns from school, it’s the very first time his little boy would come to the pharmacy by himself, he was anxious, suddenly, time stopped, and he heard it, the bell ringing as a hand turned the knob on the door, then came a man, wearing a grey hoodie, that was barely showing any of his features and grey jeans to match, Gawain didn’t recognize him at all, he wasn’t from the town.

The man wandered around, picked few things, then went to the counter to pay for them, still avoiding to directly look at the pharmacist _“this trip was a fucking pain in the ass!”_ a familiar loud voice said, shifting Gawain's attention _“Boy what did I say about cursing and being shouting your words?”_ the man raised an eyebrow at him _“I know, I shouldn’t_ _sorry Gawain, it's your fault that it was! It was boring! And I almost fell twice!”_ the strange man finally lifted his head up and looked at the brunette as he heard the name Gawain, it was familiar to him. 

the boy headed behind the counter, standing next to his father “ _so… what sacred duty should I do help you with? Bust druggies or create a new formula of a life-saving medicine that would cure_ _cancer?”_ the brunette raised a brow _“you’re on the sacred duty of mopping the back of the store”_ the boy groaned “ _this is child labor by the way!_ ” he shouted as he headed to the back _“and your loudness is noise pollution”_ Gawain replied, that was them, they argue, they sass, but they’d die for each other.

Gawain noticed the man looking at him with his big blue eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows, he’d never seen him before but he felt like he knew him somehow _“sorry about my_ _son, he’s at that weird age where he’s a pain in the ass”_ Gawain offered him a polite smile, the other nodded “ _it’s_ _okay_ ” his voice, calm and quiet _“can I get you anything else?”_ the grey man nodded _“I… want a decent shampoo”_ , _“Boy, bring me the Dove bottle, the grey one with green lines”_ he shouted.

And within seconds Squirrel appeared with the bottle _“you aren’t from around are you?”_ Gawain asked curiously _“not really, my family used to live here though when I was_ _little_ ” the man said in almost a whisper _“oh really? Which one?”_ Gawain asked again _“ah… Du Lac, I don’t know if you’ve heard of them”_ the man replied. 

Then it all made sense to Gawain, his jaw dropped _“wait, you’re Lancelot Du Lac?”_ the hooded man looked surprised, he nodded, _“you know me?”_ Gawain smiled _“how can I not?_ _Welcome back mate”_ he patted his shoulder but the grey one didn’t seem very comfortable with the gesture, who would've thought after all these years _“Squirrel, did you get the shampoo?”_

Now Squirrel was a whole other story, he froze upon hearing the name, Gawain had told him stories of Lancelot Du Lac, he told him of how they were close friends then out of sudden Lancelot abandoned him, and without any warning, he moved away, Gawain had told him that it hurt Gawain back then, this man hurt his father and Gawain might be too nice to have his revenge so the duty fell on the son _“No, I grabbed the blue one, I’ll be right back”_ the boy mumbled and rushed to the back again.

Now Squirrel panicked, he wasn’t sure of what to do, should he put laxatives in his shampoo? Should he put hair removal cream? No, those weren’t that embarrassing, then he saw it, a bottle of instant pink dye sitting on the shelf by itself, he smirked, the boy emptied the bottle of shampoo and replaced it with the pink dye, he cleaned it and made sure nothing was suspicious about it, he returned to the front and placed it on the counter _“what do you say, boy?”_ Gawain said, Squirrel looked at them confused _“here’s your_ _shampoo?”_ Gawain smacked the back of his head _“you’re supposed to apologize for being late”_ he whispered “ _how was I supposed to know that?”_ the boy protested.

_“Back to mopping”_ Squirrel huffed, Gawain rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Lancelot _“sorry, it’s 20.48”_ the man nodded and pulled the money out of his pocket, he placed it on the counter and grabbed his things _“hey, if you ever felt like hanging out… don’t hesitate to come over”_ Gawain offered a smile, Lancelot gave him a little smile in return _“thanks, Gawain”_

Gawain was left by himself, Lancelot definitely seemed different, he still has the same features; the blue eyes, the blond curls, but something wasn’t right about him, or so he thought “ _Gawain_?” he heard a low voice calling him from behind, he turned to look at the younger _“was that Lancelot from school? The one you told me about?”_ he nodded “ _in_ _the flesh, after all these years”_ he sighed, _“did I embarrass you in front of him?”_ the boy mumbled quietly, Gawain frowned, he knelt in front of him _“never, not even the_ _slightest_ ” he whispered and pulled him into a hug _“you know that I like you the way you are, right?”_ the boy shrugged _“Well, I do! Now come on, how’s pizza for dinner?”_ the boy grinned and hugged him back.

The next morning, Gawain continued with his daily routine, a quick shower, breakfast, coffee, and walking Squirrel to school, he went to the pharmacy, helped the costumers, and waited for Squirrel to join him, which didn’t take long, the boy helped to restock the empty shelves then the bell rang, Gawain lifted his head up from the paperwork, it was Lancelot, with another grey hoodie on, he walked to the counter.

_“Are you okay? People don’t usually visit pharmacies two days in a row”_ Gawain commented as he looked at him “ _yeah it’s just…”_ Lancelot took a breath then took off his hoodie, exposing his now pink curls _“why is my hair pink?”_ Gawain frowned _“personal statement? You like the color? I don’t know-”_ he said puzzled _“no it’s, yesterday my hair_ _wasn’t pink, I took a shower with the shampoo you gave me and today my hair is pink...”_ the former blond said, it took a minute for Gawain to connect the dots “ _Percival!_ ” He shouted with anger and embarrassment.

It was at that moment, the boy knew he screwed up, he walked to Gawain “ _yes_?” He said ever so innocently _“why is Lancelot’s hair pink?”_ The brunette asked, the boy gulped _“how should I know? Maybe he likes it that way! it's not cool to judge Gawain!”_ He gained a glare from his father _“fine! I wanted to revenge because you wouldn’t! He hurt you_ _and someone had to do it!”_ The boy admitted quickly and looked at Lancelot _“back at school! You made Gawain feel lonely and like a loser! You stopped talking to him! You’re a terrible person!”_

Gawain rubbed his forehead, he was so flustered, the man probably thinks of him as a pathetic freak now, Lancelot frowned _“when did that happen?”_ He looked at Gawain _“please forget about_ it” the pink-haired shook his head _“no, if it’s bothering you after all these years I want to know”_ Lancelot insisted, Gawain wished the roof would fall on his head and save him of his misery.

_ “No, it doesn't! Look, when I first adopted Squirrel he kept telling me of how the kids in the orphanage stopped talking to him then I told him about how we were close and you stopped talking to me after your parents died and you got adopted by that creep, no offense, and it hurt then we moved in different directions, it was supposed to let him know that things will be okay no matter what, apparently my kid has a tendency of only hearing what he wants, I’m sorry about your hair! I promise it wasn’t intentional! I swear I’m not petty!” _

It was true though after his parents' death Lancelot was adopted by a man who was a priest and who made him cut off all of his ties to this community in order to gain control over the boy, he was young and afraid so he followed the man’s instructions _“Its all my fault sir, my idea, I just wanted to avenge Gawain! He’s too nice to do it himself, if you’ll_ _send anyone to prison it should be me”_ Squirrel said, Lancelot looked slightly confused _“I get it, you were just trying to protect your dad, besides, it's a nice change, I look good_ _in pink_ ” he gave him a little smile _“and you’re right, I totally deserve to be pranked, I owe you an apology for what happened at school, can I take you to dinner? To make it up?”_ he said the last part looking at Gawain _“are you kidding me? After the whole pink hair situation, I owe you dinner until your hair dye washes away”_

The blue-eyed smiled _“see you around eight at the old pizza place?”_ Gawain nodded “ _sure_ ” the man walked out of the pharmacy, Gawain watching, “ _that went well! I should get_ _back to work!”_ The boy attempted to escape but Gawain pulled his ear _“not so fast you’re grounded for life”_


End file.
